Matt Hunter (singer)
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | genre = | occupation = | instrument = | years_active = 2009–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Matthew Alexander Hunter Correa (born February 20, 1998), better known as Matt Hunter, is a Colombian-Italian-American singer, songwriter and voice actor.Sexenio: Matt Hunter y Karol Jesús ganan fama en Twitter Early life and education Hunter was born in New York, New York,"Matt Hunter, the 'Latino Justin Bieber,' Looks for Mainstream Success in US," Latino Post, August 14, 2013. and raised in New Jersey.Jody Rosen, "Inside Marc Anthony's New Latin Entertainment Empire: 'It Was Born Out of F—king Frustration'," Billboard, April 21, 2016. His mother is Colombian,Cristina Arreola, "Matt Hunter Talks New Music, Celeb Crushes & Latin American Tour," Latina, September 18, 2013. and his father is Italian. Career Music Hunter worked in voice acting from ages 9 to 12, at which point he began posting YouTube videos of himself playing the guitar and singing various covers, occasionally in Spanish.Griselda Flores, "Who's Up-and-Coming Latin Artist Matt Hunter?" Billboard, April 21, 2016."Matt Hunter, 'Latino Justin Bieber,' Talks About Latino Heritage, Music Career and Future Plans," Latino Post, September 20, 2013. His videos went viral and he traveled around Latin America building his fan base in a grass roots fashion. Around this time, he was dubbed the "Latino Justin Bieber". Marc Anthony later called Hunter "the future" of music. At 13, Hunter released his first single, "Mi Amor". He released follow-up singles in English and Spanish, "Right Here, Right Now" and "Mi Senorita", in 2012, and then his EP Right Here, Right Now. For the 2014 FIFA World Cup, he released the songs "Minha Mina Ta Loca" and "Mi Chica Esta Loca" with Pitbull, in both Portuguese and Spanish versions."Matt Hunter recently performed his new single and his World Cup Song, 'Minha Mina Ta Loca'," The Pulse Web, June 20, 2014.Ruben Perez Jr, "Matt Hunter Releases New Single, 'Mi Chica Esta Loca'," Entertainment Rocks, June 23, 2014. By 2016 he had amassed 200,000 subscribers on his YouTube channel and over 500,000 Twitter followers. Hunter splits his time between New York, Los Angeles, Miami, and Latin America. Television As a voice actor, Hunter played the lead role of Diego Márquez in two seasons of Go, Diego, Go! and played the same character in Dora the Explorer.Terra Live: 10 cosas que no sabías sobre Matt Hunter He auditioned for the role when he was 10, recording the voice of Diego until he was 12. He also released his weekly comedy webisode series Fuego Fridays. Performances Hunter has performed live in the United States, Puerto Rico, Mexico, Spain, Chile, Brazil, Dominican Republic, Colombia, Argentina, Costa Rica and Ecuador. In May 2013, he headlined and sold out Chile's 12,000 seat Movistar Arena. Awards and nominations Hunter was nominated for Favorite Pop Artist at the 2013 Premios Juventud, presented by Univision.Vanguardia Mexico: Lista de nominados a los Premios Juventud -- Mi artista pop: Dulce María, Jenni Rivera, Jesse & Joy, Matt Hunter, Thalía, Justin Bieber Abundis Garcia Filmography Discography ;EPs ;Singles *"Mi Señorita" (2012) *"Mi Amor" (2012) *"Right Here, Right Now" (2013) *"Te Vi" (2014) *"Mi Chica Está Loca" (2014) **"Mi Chica Está Loca" (alternative version featuring Pitbull) (2014) *"Mas Que Tu Amigo" (2015) *"Te Necesito" (feat Augusto Schuster) (2016) *"Amor Real" (2017) *"Dicen" (Duet with/Duo con Lele Pons) (2018) ;Covers *"All of Me" (from John Legend) (2014) *"Todo Cambiara" (Spanish version of Justin Timberlake's "Not a Bad Thing") (2015) ;Featured in *"Fiesta" (StereO 4 feat. Matt Hunter) (2014) References External links * * * * Category:1998 births Category:American child singers Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American male television actors Category:Child pop musicians Category:Living people Category:American people of Colombian descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:American male voice actors